Never Let Me Go
by Mademoiselle.Necropolis
Summary: One-shot/song-fic sasuhina que refleja la tragedia de ser abandonada en el altar por la primera y ultima persona que amaste.Inspirado en la cancion Never let me go de Florence and the machine.


_Thought the pressure's hard to take,_

_It's the only way i can escape,_

_Its seems a heavy choice to make,_

_But now i'm under,Oh._

_Se sentia traicionada,asqueada de si misma por haber caido en ese engaño,todo tipo de escenas de ellos dos en un pasado reciente y lejano ya no tenian sentido alguno para aquella azabache de tez palida,su vida de por si ya no tenia sentido,y como iba a tenerlo ? si hace unas horas abia presenciado como su primer y ultimo amor la abandonaba por una pelirrosa en el altar se su boda,se preguntaba con que cara podria salir al exterior ? se preguntaba si algun dia volveria a sonreir como lo hizo algun dia con aquel pelinegro que le robaba el aliento con cada segundo que pasaban juntos. De la nada rememoro una conversacion que habian mantenido semanas antes de ese fatidico dia en el que perderia lo poco que la vida le ofrecio sin contar con que aquello era lo mas preciado,valioso y estimado para ella._

_'Analepsis'_

_Una azabache se encontraba en brazos de su prometido debajo de un arbol de cerezo siendo prometida que nunca seria abandonada incluso_

_si el tuviera que sacrificar todo por ello._

_ 'fin del analepsis'_

_Rio para sus adentros,una risa sadica,debajo de ese arbol se le fue jurado amor eterno para luego ser dejada por una segunda cuyo nombre era curiosamente Sakura ? Como podia martirizarla de aquella forma ? Volvia a llorar por el,y como no ? Le habia dedicado todo su ser tanto physica como mental y sentimentalmente...maldijo el dia en el que lo habia conocido,deseo poder volver al pasado y jamas haber asistido a aquella fiesta..._

_'Analepsis'_

_Se encontraba preparandose para asistir a aquella fiesta en la playa,en realidad no le apetecia asistir pero por insistencia se su mejor amiga Tenten_

_finalizo aceptando,echandose un ultimo vitazo en el espejo,apago la luces para partir rumbo a la playa,una vez ayi se sentia abochornada_

_todos sus compañeros con sus respetivas parejas mientras bailaban lenta y apasionadamente,_

_se sentia excluida,envidiaba a sus amigas,a sus 20 años era la unica virgen celibé_

_entre sus compañeros y compañeras de universidad._

_tan sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se percato de cuando se le acerco aquel carismatico pelinegro_

_incitandola a compartir con el ese baile,gustosa acepto._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me,_

_And all the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me,_

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Aquella cancion no podia reflejar mas la situacion de aquellos dos jovenes,pasearon a la luz de la luna_

_juntaron sus labios y el mar fue testigo de la pureza de aquel amor_

_sellando aquella noche con un pecado que los llevo_

_a tocar el cielo y sus estrellas._

_In the arms of the ocean,so sweet and so cold,_

_And All this devotion I never knew at all,_

_And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released,_

_And the arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Ella pidio no ser abandonada y el juro nunca dejarla._

_Never let me go,Never let me go,_

_Never let me go._

_'Fin de Analepsis'_

_En su cara se reflejaba amargura al recordar aquella escena propia del final feliz de una pelicula hollywodiense,pero no la suya,aquello fue el comienzo no el final,aquello era la vida real,su vida,su perdicion,su engaño,juntando la poca valentia que quedaba en su interior,trago aquel liquido amargo,al fin y al cabo no tenia nada que perder,quizas una oportunidad entre un millon de que el volviera a ella,pero aquellas no eran mas que las esperanças rotas de una novia abandonada en lo que tuvo que ser su dia de gloria,Patetica,fue lo ultimo que llego a pronunciar,sus ultimas palabras reflejaban una verdad de la cual el universo se encargo de propinarle durante toda una existencia._

_And it's over,_

_And i'm going under,_

_But i'm not giving up !_

_..._

_I'm just giving in._


End file.
